Tethered Souls
by Vena Marie
Summary: For the average human we are lucky to find true love just once, most just settle. But for a Supernatural finding love can be next to impossible. Insert fate here... Fate do amazing things when you let it. So why not leave the Salvatore brothers in the hands of fate?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_May 29,__2009_

**Stefan's POV**

If you would have asked me 162 years ago what I wanted out of life I doubt I would have imaged myself here. In a rundown backwaters bar watching Lexi hustle two drunken rednecks at a game of pool, to be honest I don't have the slightest idea where we are exactly. For the last decade we have drifted around living moment to moment never staying in one place more than a week. It is on nights like these that I often take trips down memory lane and reevaluate my life. Wondering what could have been if Katherine Pierce had never graced our door. But what is done is done, no use in dwelling over it now.

My mind goes blank as I stare in my half empty glass; I debate for a moment on whether I am done for the night. But then I think what the hell one won't hurt, so I knock back the last of the Scotch. Just as I wave down the bartender I am hit hard with an emotion that I never thought I feel again. The only difference is it hits me hard and fast almost knocking the breath out of me. I just can't shake the feeling; it's like feeling loved and having your heart ripped out at the same time. Sort of like before except the ripping my heart out. Last time it was more of a need to protect. The bartender gives me a curious look as I stand and make my way to the door.

Leaning against the outside of the bar I try to make sense of what I am feeling. Clearing my mind I reach for my phone. There is only one way to know this is really happening. He answers on the third ring, still his snaking sarcastic self.

"Hey bro, long time no speak. I figured it would be another decade before I would hear from you."

Not feeling up for a brotherly chat I cut to the chase. "Do you feel it; it is like last time only different?"

"What no civil banter between brothers?" I can almost see the smirk on his face as he taunts me through the phone.

"We don't do civil Damon!" I grit my teeth in an effort to not crush my phone.

I hear a deep sigh on the other end. "Well since you asked of nicely. No I don't feel anything except buzzed and horny right now. But I think I know what you mean. Suddenly feels like someone ripped you heart out?

I let out a long held breath that I was not aware I was holding. "Yeah that is it exactly. How do you know?"

"Some years back it happened to me once. I drank myself through it. Last about a month...I think."

Confused and scared I need answers. "Well what brought it on? Why did it stop?"

"Slow down baby bro. I don't know what happened I just woke up one morning and I thought I was going to die. And like I said I drank myself though it, it just went away."

_In Mystic Falls at the very same moment in time..._

**Elena's POV**

I walk along the dark road trying to find peace in the chaos of my mind. Matt and fought again only this time I think I finally got through to him. How many times and how many different ways can you tell someone that you don't want the same things out of life? Some people are meant for the small town life but I'm not! I dream to see the world and meet exotic people in foreign lands. And the when I reach a ripe old age I can write about what I experienced and saw.

Headlights approach me from behind, must be my parents. I had called them after my fight with Matt. I climb in the back as the car slows to a stop. I refuse to look my parents in the eye as I buckle my seatbelt. Aunt Jenna is in town and we were supposed to have family night but Jenna being the fun Aunt that she is insisted I go to the party despite my parents protest. Mom tries to break the awkward silence.

"Elena dear try not to dwell on this thing with Matt, you did the right thing. I am sure in time you will be friends again. Just give Matt some time to adjust." She turns to face the rear of the car and smiles.

Before I have a chance to respond something in the road causes dad to jerk the steering wheel. I brace myself thinking he would hit the brakes to keep us from going over the side but it never comes. Instead the car plunges into water and time seems to slow down. I scream dad grips the steering wheel and mom lunges forward hitting her head on the dashboard. She must have unfastened her seatbelt when she turned to speak to me.

Water is filling the car and I panic. Dad reaches into the glove box and hands me a seatbelt cutter then turns back to mom trying to wake her. Quickly I cut myself free and dad yells for me to break my window. I hand the seatbelt cutter back to him once I scatter my window. Dad cuts mom free and then himself. The water is chest deep and rising. He yells for me to get out I sob that I can't go without them. Water now up to my shoulders dad assures me that they are right behind me. I swim out my window and rush to the surface. Finding my way to the embankment I try to catch my breath as I wait for my parents but they never seem to surface.

_May 30__th_

**Elena's POV**

You know that moment between being awake and sleep when you can hear everything around you but yet you can't will your eyes to open. Well in that moment I hear the low hum of an air conditioner, an incisive beeping noise and the low mummer of a TV with an occasional sniffle. Willing my eyes to open I am greeted to a brightly lit room and emotional Aunt Jenna. I lift my hand to shield my eyes to see an IV placed in the back of my hand and a monitor thing on my finger. Everything comes rushing back and my first thought and question rather is where is my mom and dad? Jenna takes my free and into hers and in between sobbing breathes she tells me what I feared the most, that they did not make it out of the car.

It's not fair… the only reason dad stayed behind was to get mom. Mom was only hurt because she tried to comfort me. The only reason I needed comfort was because I had a fight with my boyfriend at a part I should not have been at. They were dead because of me! I break down crying hysterically. Jenna pulls me into a tight hug trying to calm me down but nothing seems to help. My nurse must have heard me because she rushes into the room. I miss the conversation exchanged between Jenna and my nurse but the next thing I know I feel sleepy.

Waking some time later, well much later, the sun is about to set. Jeremy now takes Jenna's place in the chair. "Hey" is all he can manage to say in a broken voice before he stands and rushes out of the room. Great now even my own brother can't stand to be in the same room with me. I close my eyes and take a few deep breaths trying to calm myself. The last thing I need right now is Nurse Jackie running in here to knock me back out. That's when I hear Jenna's voice and I open my eyes.

"Elena honey, how are you feeling? Any pain or nauseous? They said you had a concussion and that you might be nausea."

I shake my head and wince in pain. "No….not nauseous. But I have a bit of a head ache."

Jenna reaches for the call button on my bed. "Okay then I will call your Nurse. Are you hungry? I can run and get you something. I know hospital food in not ideal."

Jenna leaves right when the nurse comes in with some ibuprofen. I mute the TV leaving me in silence. Trying to make sense of everything that has happened I notice this new sensation. I feel like a part of me is missing, well besides the fact that I just lost both my parents anyway. Maybe this is not the time to dwell on it. I have parents to bury, a brother to look out for. Lord knows Jenna is not the mothering type, she is 14 years younger the mom and only 11 years older than me, more of a big sister then a mother figure.

When Jenna returns she tells me that my dad's brother Uncle John just got in town. He offered to handle the funeral arrangements not that much needed to be done. My parents were all about planning ahead for these types of things. I am grateful Uncle John offered but at the same time a bit confused. He was never really around growing up, I guess he and my dad where not close.

**Stefan's POV**

I tried to sleep last night but sleep never came. Not that I need sleep anyways, it is just a nice way to pass time sometimes. My mind was reeling with the different possibilities of what I could be feeling. I make a mental list of some witches I could look up; maybe they could clue me in. I know Damon won't be much help as long as it doesn't interfere with his drinking or endless rounds of ménage à trois. One thing is for sure this feeling stuck around this time, not a fleeting pass like so many years ago. Just as I give up and decided to get ready for the day I hear a knock at the adjoining door to Lexi's room. Shirtless and in a pair of cotton drawstring sleep pants I answer the door. Lexi is still dressed as she was the night before; she must have just gotten in.

She flops herself on my bed and props herself up with my pillows. With an all knowing smirk she asks the dreaded question.

"So Stefan, what put you on edge last night? I thought you would be used to my hunting habits by now. Only been BFF's for 80 or so years."

I sit on the edge of the bed opposite of Lexi. "Nothing you did Lexi, I promise. Haven't you forgotten, you can do no wrong?"

She hits in the face with a pillow and says with a grin. "Well that takes a load of my chest." But then she losses the smile. "Seriously Stefan what's going on? And don't lie, I know you to well."

"Well it actually first started about 16 or 17 years ago. The last time Damon and I saw each other last. It is this intense feeling Damon and I both experienced it at the same time. We both felt an overwhelming love and need to protect. It was like we longed to find someone. It left after about a day but this time is different. For one the feeling is progressively becoming more intense plus it hit me hard and fast. Almost like someone ripped my heart out. But I can't tell you why or how."

Lexi looked at me with concern. Perhaps she thinks I am losing it. "Wow! I was not expecting that. Here I was thinking you slipped up or something. Shit Stefan, have you called Damon is he feeling this too?"

"Yeah I called him. He says it happened to him once and he drank himself comatose till it passed. No clue why it happen or how it stopped."

"Typical Damon. Well I suggest we go on a witch hunt. I bet they might have an idea, unless you want to pull a Damon. "

Lexi crashes for the day as I start making a list of witches I know and where I saw them last. I list itself is quite short and I have no way of knowing if they are still even alive. If I am lucky they might have a decedent or two around to help. At sun set we will continue our road trip to nowhere.

_June 1__st_

**Elena's POV**

I see myself in the mirror, knee length dress in black. It is sleeveless; Jenna thought it would best to be comfortable rather than hot and more miserable then I already am. She even found this cute shawl to wear with it. I almost skipped on the makeup not want to have to chance of smearing any mascara when I cry; but then again I think I am all cried out…for now. Just maybe I will cry myself to sleep tonight.

I was released yesterday from the hospital. Jenna and Jeremy both were there. I think Jeremy was there because Jenna made him. I can tell he blames me. The ride home was silent, Jenna stopped for takeout. As soon as we got home Jeremy bolted to his room and stayed there for the night. I know we have to talk at some point but right now I have no idea what to say other then I am sorry.

Here at the cemetery everyone in town shows for the funeral. All day I keep hearing how sorry everyone is for our loss and how my parents where such great people. I don't need to be reminded, I remember; after all they were my parents. The one thing I am gratefully for is Bonnie and Caroline, they don't say anything just a hug and a 'call me if you need anything'. They understand somewhat, Bonnies mom left when she was young and Caroline's parents split some years back.

The service itself is beautiful, I imagine mom made sure of that. All the right songs are played, most beautiful poems recited. I think half way through I zone out barely taking notice of the words being spoken. Jenna gives me a gentle shake bringing me back to reality. It is my turn to say my last good byes. Placing a red rose on the lid of both coffins I feel my throat tighten and my eyes water. Who know I had any tears left to cry?

The Lockwood's open their home for everyone together after the funeral. It seems the whole town closed up shop today. Wanting to avoid everyone's sympathetic stares I sneak out the kitchen door and hide out on the back porch. Tyler must have seen me sneak out because he sits next to me and offers me a flask. I pass. As bad as I feel that is road I don't need or want to go down.

Eventually we head home, it may only be 4:30 in the afternoon but the day seems to never want to end. I change and head down stairs. Midway down I hear Uncle John and Jenna arguing. I turn to go back upstairs but my name pecks my interest. Of course I forget about that one squeaky step half way down the stairs, by the time I reach the kitchen all discussion has stopped, although something tells me the issue is still an issue.

I get a bottle of water from the fridge and then take a seat at the table trying to act as if nothing was wrong. Despite my effort Jenna and Uncle John both take a seat across of me.

Uncle John speaks first "Elena I know that you have been through a lot in the past few days and I hate to add to you stress but there is something I need for you to know."

I just nod for him to continue.

"I think I will be honest here and just say that you are adopted Elena. And I am you biological father."

"What?" I manage to choke out. Why is he telling me this now, what does it matter? My father is gone!

"Look Elena I am only telling you this because you have a twin sister. If it weren't for that I would have never brought this up. Your parents were going to tell you on your 18th birthday and Jenna was going to follow through with their wishes. But I thought that maybe now would be best considering the circumstances."

I have no idea what to say. But I need to say something. "What makes you think I would want to know this now? Do you think I would want a new instant family?"

Uncle John is silent for a few moments. "Look…there is going to be a void in your life and I thought it would be best to fill it with you biologically mother and sister instead of drugs and alcohol."

"What makes you think I would do such a thing? And my sister is with our mother? I don't understand, why did she stay with her and I didn't?" I almost feel unwanted.

He takes a deep breath before answering. "Well it's simple really. We were young and in love, she became pregnant and intended to keep the baby. We did not have a lot of money so we came to my brother Grayson for medical care. We did not know she was having twins. He said something about your heart beats being in sync with each other which were why we did not know. Isobel was terrified about having to raise two babies and we didn't think we could finically. Meredith and Grayson had been trying for a few years to have a baby and when they offered to adopt you it seemed to be the perfect solution."

Trying to take in everything he just said I lean back in my chair. "So where are they? Do they want to see me?'

"I don't know Elena. Isobel and I split up a few years later and then she married a guy named Alaric. He asked to adopt Elyssa and I let him. I will admit I was never there for her and he was."

To be honest I can say I am not shocked by that confession. "Well do you at least have a last name so I do a search for them?"

He goes into the kitchen to get some paper and a pen. "Yes of course. Their last name is Saltzman."

I thank him and walk back up to my room. I am not sure what to do with the information, not even sure if I even want to meet this sister of mine. But in case I change my mind I tape the piece if paper to my mirror. Maybe one day I will have the nerve to look them up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_June 7__th_

**Damon's POV**

Stefan and I were close once upon a time, but that was 145 years ago before Katherine put a wedge between us. I may not be able to stand him but he is my brother. On top of that if this thing is affecting Stefan now what is going to keep it from turning my life into a living hell…again?

First I need a witch. Whatever this is has a witch written all over it. And Bree will be my best bet; she seems have this ability to know everything about everything and what she doesn't know she can find out. Bree and I go way back, we had a fling about 80 years ago but other than that we have been good friends since.

Bree has this place in Georgia, a bar she has owned since then end of probation. I think the last time I stopped in for a drink was the mid 60's. But there is no time like the present to stop in for another one. Being a light traveler it takes a whole two minutes to throw everything I own in a duffle bag and to hit the road.

It takes me about two days to get to Georgia, I find the first motel I come across and compel me a room. I find it easier to stay off the radar that way, with today's technology and my unique last name I am bound to be found rather quickly. Taking a room at the back of the building settle in not really bothering to unpack, I just tossing the duffle bag on the floor by the door.

Just before sun set I walk through the familiar old doors. Not much has changed really. The old juke box still sets in the back corner although judging by the amount of dust on it has not been used in so time. Pool tables have the replaced at some point but the old wooded bar is still the same. Bree spots me from across the room and I am greeted with a warm smile. I'm glad she is happy to see me after all these years.

I take a seat and order my usual, finest Bourbon in house. We catch up on each other lives like old friends do. Then near closing time she asks me what I need.

"That obvious huh?" I finish the Bourbon in my glass and she pours me another.

"Damon, we have known each other for almost a century. So don't act like I can't read you besides I know you better then you know yourself. Now tell me what do you need?"

"Well…it's not just me, Stefan is currently affected. Me on the other hand had my round with it a few years back."

She seems intrigued. "Go on. I need more details if you want me to help."

"About 16 or 17 years ago we both experienced this sensation. A feeling really, it was like an intense love and need to protect. It disappeared just as quickly as it appeared. Then a few years ago it hit me again, except it was different. It was like someone ripped my heart. I honestly thought I was going to die. And now Stefan is going through the same thing, I need to figure this out because I really don't want to experience that ever again."

"So you both felt emotions that are not yours. How curious. I have only heard about one other account of this happening. I must tell you thought, it is not any spell and it cannot be undone."

Well that is a little unnerving to hear. But I need to know so I ask. "Well how can you tell, need some blood or something."

Bree just laughs. "I just need to read your soul Damon."

"My soul? Are you even sure I even have one? I have been called soulless before."

"Just call Stefan and meet me here when you are both ready. I would rather do this only one time. It tends to take a lot out me sometimes. You know old age does catch up with some of us."

I give Stefan a call once I get back to my room. Being his typical self he argues whether we can trust Bree. I ask him if he has any better leads and with that he says he will be here with in a day's drive.

_June 9__th_

**Stefan's POV**

I am not accustom to letting Damon talk me into things. In fact I am not accustom to talking to him period! But his call a few days ago lead me to wonder if Damon really has a heart, either that or he is just doing this for himself. I vote for the latter. Lexi urged me to at least look into this lead because right now it is better than what we have at the moment, which is nothing.

We meet Damon at his motel taking rooms near his. Damon says he has arranged time with Bree after closing tonight. In the meantime Lexi plans to crash I need to hunt. I head to nearby Cohutta National Forest, I figured a few hours to myself to do me some good. Maybe try and de-stress before we meet with Bree tonight.

Well feed and relaxed we head to Bree's bar just after 10pm. Lexi being in her element naturally heads toward the open pool table. Damon and I take the only two open seats at the bar. Apparently Thursday night is ladies night because we instantly the attention of several women. Unfortunately for Damon he caught the eye of one particular woman with a large mole on her face. Bree tries to hold back her laugh each time she passes near us, this women keeps going on about all he ex-husbands and her five dogs that she got out of her divorces.

Closing time finally nears and Bree motions for us to meet her in the back as she locks up. On the floor there is a chalk drawn pentagram with several candles place inside it. She tells us to set within the pentagram and she begins to chant. The candles burst to life with a long thin flame. After a few minutes the chanting stops and Bree stares ahead of her in a daze.

When she comes out of her daze she just smiles. "Just as I thought, you both have tethered souls."

Damon and I just sit there unsure what to say. I guess she took our silence as her queue to continue. "Sometimes fate sees fit to tether or tie two souls together. A soul mate if you will. Since you both have tethered souls I am going to say it is a safe bet that they are sisters, maybe twins since you both your souls connecting about the same time."

I am first to ask one of the many impending questions. "Why were we chosen?"

Bree moves to a nearby chair and offers us a place to sit as well. "Well fates choose you. Fate saw that these sisters are special and because of this they will not lead a normal life. I don't know about you but for a normal person finding true love is hard. Most just settle. Fate does not want these sisters to settle, fate wants them to find true love. They just gave boys a push in the right direction."

Damon speaks up this time. "Alright then why did it feel like my heart was being ripped out?"

"I would imagine the one destine for you was in need of your love and comfort just as Stefan's is now."

This worries me, what could possibly be wrong to create such pain. I need to find her. "Can you tell me how to find her?" I sound desperate.

"Since you carry her pain I might have some luck with a locater spell."

We waste no time as I help Bree set up for the spell. Within minutes we watch the talisman find its resting place. Damon and I are both shocked to see the name Mystic Fall's directly where the talisman laid.

Damon swallows hard. "So we are going to back Mystic Falls then. How ironic is that."

Bree is quick to answer. "Stefan's destine is in Mystic Fall's. That does not mean yours is there."

Damon looks confused. "But you said they are sisters. Besides they are what 16 or 17, still living at home with mom and dad."

She sighs. "True but sometimes twins get separated by adoptions. Often live apart not knowing about one other, if you are lucky the adoption information is not sealed like they did in the past. Once Stefan learns the identity of his destine then you can use that to find yours."

_June 10__h_

**Elena's POV**

Nine, that's how many days it's been since Jeremy and I buried our parents, at least we are on speaking terms again, well sort of. We have yet to talk about the big elephant in the room but we are acknowledging each other's presence. I asked Jenna if she could leave us alone for the afternoon so I could at least try and talk to him. I decided to make his favorite meal, Chicken Alfredo with steam broccoli and cauliflower. I make the sauce for scratch like mom always did.

I am just finishing the meal when Jeremy walks in through the back door. I ask him to set the table. Then we both sit in silence eating before he breaks the tension.

"Where's Jenna? I know she didn't make this."

I smile. "I asked her for some time alone with you. We need to talk Jer, I know it hurts but I can't keep on like this. I need my brother back." My voice cracks a bit there at the end as I hold back tears.

"What is there to talk about? Mom and Dad are dead. There is nothing either of us can do about it. So let's just get over it and move on!" His fits pound the table and make me jump in my chair.

"I am all for moving on but we can't just brush this under a rug and forget about it. We need to grieve and I need you not to blame me for this."

Jeremy looks me dead in the eye. "Elena, I blamed you at first but I don't anymore. I was just so angry and it was easy to take it out on you. Mom and Dad were only there because they went to get you. But then the more I thought about I figured if it weren't mom and dad it would have been someone else."

I swallow hard. "It is hard for me to see through the guilt I guess because that actually makes sense. I mean I have been so caught up in the fact that they were only there because of me not that accidents happen. And Jer, there is something else I want to talk to you about."

"Shoot. I mean it can't get any more depressing around here."

Suddenly I'm nervous. "Okay….wow…well…I am adopted."

Jeremy chokes on his drink just as I blurt out the last bit. "Adopted…I don't understand! How can you be adopted you look some much like Grandma Gilbert."

I stand to take my empty plate into the kitchen. "Well I am still a Gilbert only Uncle John is my biologically father not Grayson."

Jeremy leans back in his chair. "Seriously? So what he knocked up so girl and pawned you off on mom and dad."

I move back to the table. "Sort of. Isobel, my biologically mother had twins and she didn't think she could raise two babies. So when dad delivered us he suggested they take one of the babies. Uncle John and Isobel split up some time later and she married some other guy that adopted Elyssa leaving John to live his life child free. Hence we never heard of Cousin Elyssa aka my twin sister."

"Wow. So are you going to look them up?" I could see pain in his eyes.

I move to the other side of the table and hug him. "Jer, you are my brother, although technically we are cousins. Besides that, you are my family. I know nothing of these people and I will not replace you with them. But I think I might contact them. I kinda like the idea of having a sister."

"Well just don't forget about me and Jenna, you are all we have left now."

I run up to my room and give Jenna a quick call to let her know it is safe to come home. She jokes and asks if the house is still standing. I laugh. I look at the scrap of paper taped to my mirror and decided to at least look up their current phone number. I do a Google search for the white pages and put in their name and city. I get one result so I write it down. At least now I am one step closer to taking the step and giving them a call.

_June 14__th_

**Stefan POV**

_Finally back in Mystic Falls…_

Damon called our nephew/ Uncle Zach a few days ago to see about opening up the old family estate. Zach primary lives in the Boarding house owned by our family. It to like the old estate has been around since 1830. The boarding house sits on the front of the property close to town; the estate is further back of the main road perfect for someone who wants to be secluded. Over the years we kept the both properties up to date with the necessary repairs, rewiring and plumbing, and every few decades updating the appliances. Come to think of it, it has been a while for the estSate I need to make a mental note to run by Lowes over in the next town.

Zach is sitting on the porch when we pull up. Not even a hello as he hands us the keys and leaves. I have a suspicion that we are not welcomed family members, in fact I think we are his only family. His lose not ours. Damon and I start pulling suit cases out of the back of his Camaro. Lexi decided not to join us here in Mystic Falls, not her scene she says. Most of what Damon owns is in one bag so he heads straight into the house leaving me with my three bags. Lexi and I did some shopping yesterday, I needed some variety.

Inside house I make my way to my old room. It's just as I remember, large oak four-post bed center of the room, writing desk placed by the bay window, my wardrobe on the opposite wall and a trunk at the end of my bed. Thankfully the cleaning crew Zach hired deep cleaned otherwise the dust in this house would be ridicules.

After unpacking I head down stairs to the stack of local newspapers from the last 3 weeks on the dining room table. I had asked Zach to get them for me. Damon comes down shortly after and announces that he is heading out for a blood run. He needs to stock the freezer for himself.

Starting with the oldest newspapers I find nothing at first. But then I stumble on one dated for May 30th, the day after. The headline reads_ Deadly crash on Wickery Bridge kills two. _ I read on to learn the couple left behind two teens. My mind races, it had to be her, there was no other explanation. I quickly hunt for the obituary hoping it will give me a name. I am in luck it does. Her name is Elena Gilbert. Now I just need to meet her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_June 28__th_

**Stefan's POV**

It didn't take long to find Elena, but it took me a week to get over the fact she looks like Katherine! Damon was convinced it was her. But then I reminded him that she was entombed and it could no way, shape or form be Katherine. So I spent the week watching and listening to make sure she was nothing like our former lover. In fact she is quite the opposite; so sweet, kind and overall good-natured. I inform Damon of this fact and he then proceeds to hound me to talk to her. I know he doesn't want to admit it but I think he is finally ready to move on.

So after my week of observing I take another week to work up the nerve to speak to her. Christ I am 163 years old and I am acting like some kid with his first crush. On the plus side being here in Mystic Falls and being near her has helped tremendously with _the discomfort_. At least that is what Damon and I are calling it these days.

Every day I have lunch at the Mystic Grill just so I can have a chance at seeing her. She sat near me on Wednesday. She came in asking for Matt, one of the bus boys, and while she waited she took the stool near mine at the bar. She glanced over at me and just smiled. I could see the mask she puts up behind her sad eyes. I hold myself back from wanting to take her in my arms and telling her that everything will be okay.

So here I am now on a beautiful Sunday afternoon hoping that today is the day I finally say hello. I take my normal place at the bar and order a burger and stake fries with a cherry coke. I eat and hang around for a bit but as it nears 3pm I call it a day. Just as I am about to head for the door she walks in with her two friends. I freeze, debating on whether I should greet them now or what till they sit down. In the end I chicken out and leave but then I feel a hand on my shoulder before I make my way across the Grill. It's Matt.

"Hey now, don't act like I haven't noticed. Since day one you have been mopping around here looking sad and pathetic. How about I help you out and introduce you to the girls. After all you are new in town and I am a nice guy."

I am speechless. So I just say thank you as he guides us in the direction of Elena's table. She looks up at us as we reach the table. Immediately she turns to Matt and greets him with that same smile.

"Hey Matt what's up?"

Matt smacks me on my back. "Well I came over here to introduce you girls to Stefan. He is new in town obviously and I think he might be a bit lonely."

They all greet me with a polite hello; I think Elena even blushes a little as she tucks a single strand of hair behind her ear. Finally I say hello.

"Um...yeah. Like Matt said I am new around here. But actually my family isn't. Zack Salvador is a distant uncle, family none the less."

Elena slides over in the booth and pats the seat for me to sit. My pulse quickens as I move close to her. "So Stefan, what brings you to Mystic Falls?"

I answer the same lines Damon and I rehearsed early this morning. "Well my brother Damon and I inherited an old family Estate and since we have family here we decided it might be time to open up the old house. Besides we don't have much family left, so why not get to know the ones we do have." Trying to make a connection with Elena, I make it known that it's just Damon and I.

She shits in her seat and while Bonnie and Caroline; whose names I had learned from Matt earlier, both stiffen in their seats. "Oh, so you don't have much family then?"

Again I repeat the well-rehearsed line. "No, not really. There is Damon and I. He is now my guardian, although he is just six years older than me. Of course Uncle Zach and he is a distant uncle really. We were in Italy with our grandparents but they are getting up in their age; ready to retire and have fun in life. We decided to move home to the states.

It is Bonnie who speaks up this time. I can tell she is suspicious of me already. "Alright, but where are you parents in all this?"

I take a moment to answer making it seems like I'm hesitant. I swallow hard. "Well my mother died a few weeks after I was born; something about complications. And my father… he drank himself to death afterward." At least the part about my mother is true.

No one speaks right away. But true to her good-nature Elena is the first to response. She pulls me into an unexpected hug. "Oh Stefan! I am sorry to hear that. I must have been awful growing up not knowing your parents."

I recover quickly. "Please don't feel sorry for me. As for my mom, I never knew her. So I guess I don't know what I am missing. My dad on the other hand, let's just says Damon and I are better off without him, besides I had my grandparent. What more could have I asked for."

She settles back in her seat and responds with a somber expression. "Yeah… your grandparents. I kinda wish mine were still around…." For a second I thought she was going to cry but with a heavy sigh she continues on. "…um…My parents…they recently died in an accident. All my brother and I have now is my Aunt Jenna. She is my mom's much younger sister and I love her but she can barely look out for herself much of the time."

Elena stares down at the table before her. Her breathing becoming more ragged as I see a single tear roll down her cheek. She wipes the tear away as she jumps up to excuse herself. I stand to allow her up. Bonnie and Caroline both just stare me down. Wide eyed I shrug my shoulders; I'm not exactly sure what they want from me so I stand there with both hands in my pocket waiting for someone to speak.

**Elena's POV**

Safe inside the Mystic Gill's bathroom I dry my eyes and pull my thoughts together. I can't believe I just told a stranger something so personal. I have yet to be so open with Bonnie or Caroline about the accident. I just felt so drawn to him, I know is seems weird but I have this deep rooted feeling that I can't shake. To best describe it would be to say that I feel almost like I need him like I need air, that I don't think life will ever be the same now that he his is in mine.

Back at the table Bonnie and Caroline sit alone. An unfamiliar panic sets in when I see that Stefan is not there. Before I could ask Caroline tells me that he got a phone call, his brother needed him home. I am about to leave myself when Bonnie asks me to sit down. I see that look in her eyes; it is the same look she gave me when she just told me about her ancestors.

"Elena…When Stefan left he shook our hands. I saw something…something huge. I am not sure if I understand it complexly but I will ask Grams. But Elena it involved you, I need you to trust me and not see him till I figure this out."

I shake my head; just the thought of not seeing him brings the panic. "No Bonnie, I can't do that. You are right, there is something about him. But it is not a bad feeling, I think I need him."

Bonnie's eyes look with mine. I can feel the tension between us. Caroline finally breaks it. "Ahhh… Seriously Elena! We are not in middle school, there is no such thing of love at first sight. What you are feeling is lust. LUST ELENA! Besides…what about Matt? I think he thinks there might be a chance for the two of you to work things out."

I roll my eyes because I am not ready for this conversation. "How about we take this conversation somewhere more private?"

In agreement we all head back to Bonnie's. I find myself there more often these days. For one there is no hovering Jenna to bug me and Bonnie's dad is always working. Just as we are all about settled in her room Caroline gets a call from her mom; she is wanted home for an early dinner. As soon as I see her car pull out of the drive way I jump to seek answers.

"So what did you see Bonnie? I know this is not a game for you. Unlike Caroline I believe there is more out there then we know about."

"Well, I saw a line or rope of some sort. It was connecting you and Stefan, sort of linking you together. Plus I don't get these visions with normal everyday people. I know he is not a warlock…but until I figure out what his is just promise me you won't be alone with him."

"Bonnie! I just met him. Why would I be off alone with him, I barley know him."

She just gives me that look like she knows something I don't. "Just promise me."

I roll my eyes and throw my hands in the air. "Fine!" Relaxing back on the bed I decided to bring up something else that has been on my mind. "I have decided to give my biological mom a call."

Seated in the floor Bonnie glances up from the Grimoire. "Really? When?"

"Actually I have the number with me. That's why I called you guys to meet me earlier, so I could have you guys for support in case things go wrong."

She joins me up on her bed, takes my hands into hers. "Elena, you are like a sister to me. I will always be there for you. All you have to do is ask."

I hug her before digging out my phone along with the number. It rings three times before someone picks up.

A man answers. _"Hello?"_

I panic but Bonnie urges me to speak. "Oh…hello. I am looking for an Isobel Saltzman."

There is a long pause. I even check to see if we are still connected. "_May I ask who is calling?"_

"My name is Elena. I was told a few weeks ago that Isobel is my biologically mother."

"_I see. Well Elena, I am sorry to be the one to tell you this…but she disappeared 3 years ago…recently she was legally declared dead. By the way I am Alaric her husband and I guess you step-dad in a way."_

I am stunned. I have no idea what to say…I have lost both of my mothers. Bonnie must have sensed my new found panic because she takes my phone. I zone out and miss what is being said. Then Bonnie is hugging me tightly and trying to calm me down. It is then I notice the flood of tears falling. After about 20 minutes I am calm enough to find out what Bonnie said to him.

She apparently told him about the recent death of my adoptive parents and that hearing about Isobel was too much. That I learned of my adoption just days after the accident. She then told me that she Alaric promised to give my number to Elyssa, my twin sister.

_June 30__th_

I didn't see Stefan yesterday and I haven't seen him yet today. Bonnie has been keeping me busy she is convinced I will show up on his door step, she knows me to well. Twice I have caught myself trying to think of an excuse to stop by his place.

I did get a call from Elyssa. We talked for over an hour last night. We have some many things in common. It turns out she is was also a cheerleader up until this past year. I thought that was kind of an odd coincidence. We enjoy the same taste in music and books. The only difference is that she was an only child, well sort of, she has always known about me. Hoping to one day be reunited with me. The good news is that they are coming to visit me for the holiday weekend.

_July 1__st_

**Damon's****POV**

It bugged me to no end that Stefan has yet to find out about Elena's mysterious twin sister. So I did a little research while Stefan was out batting his eyes at her like some love sick foul and getting nowhere. I did some ease dropping around town and found out a few things first, with the death of the Gilberts so recent they seem to be a hot topic.

To start Elena's uncle in her dad's side is actually her father. Supposedly he was young and in love. I say he was stupid and naïve. So he knocks up his girlfriend and then turns to older brother to clean up the mess. I guess somewhere along the way the girlfriend decides to keep the baby, I really don't know for sure. I am getting my info from the town folk and they don't seem to know either. But in the mix twins are born and Elena is given to the Gilberts and mommy dearest skips off into the sunset with the other.

So I start with John Gilbert, the uncle. I find child support orders and then a petition to relinquish all parental rights of one Elyssa Gilbert. I assume this is the sister, my destine. I search for the sister and find the mother to be Isobel Flemming. _Isobel_ that name rings a bell. There can't be too many of them around can there. So I look her put and find the she is indeed dead, disappeared…..around the time I was hit with _the discomfort_. Well hell. It makes sense Elyssa was in a time of need and I was too drunk to care. But you can blame me, I didn't know, I thought it was God's wrath coming down on me for all shit I had done. After I get over the fact she is dead or missing I take a good look at her photo that I found in an obituary. Fuck Me! She was one of those vampire groupies I met at a party. She begged me to turn her. I took her away from her daughter.

Trying to hold back my new found sense of guilt; yeah that's a new one feeling, I now focus on finding what happen to my Elyssa. Wow now she is _My Elyssa, _I don't think I've ever been possessive over anything quite like this. After much digging I find that Isobel married and the husband adopted Elyssa giving her the last name of Saltzman. I now have a name, Elyssa Saltzman.

I guess now I can try and drown my guilt for causing Elyssa pain with a bottle of Bourbon. Stefan finds me this way around…well I couldn't tell you the time. All I know is he left at noon to have lunch at the Grill and then went for a hunt. He kneels down in front of me and frowns.

"Wow brother this is a new side of you. You're the one brooding for once." He picks up the empty bottle and looks at it. "Was this full?"

I throw a pillow at him; it was the only thing within my reach. "Fuck you Stefan!"

He laughs as he pulls me up off the couch. "Come on let's get you up stairs and then you can tell me who or what pissed in your Wheaties." He tosses me on my bed and removes my shoes. "Well spill, I have all night. Elena is avoiding I think, either that or Bonnie is keeping her away."

What's the point in holding out on him, He is bound to find out anyways. "It's my fault the Elyssa was in pain. I caused her pain. Is this what guilt feels like, cause it sucks."

"What and who are you talking about Damon?"

"I learned today that Elena's twin sister is named Elyssa. Elyssa lost her mother 3 years ago. I turned her! I caused her to lose her mother Stefan. I caused her the gut wrenching pain that I felt for weeks."

"Jesus Damon. This is got you really torn up. Look you didn't know okay."

"No Stefan I think this is God punishing me for every despicable thing I have ever done."

"Hey now, don't think like that. I have good news. I overheard Caroline talking with Matt today. She told him that Elena's sister and step-dad are coming to Mystic Fall in a few days. You are going to get to finally meet Elyssa. Mystic Falls holds a fourth of July celebration ever year. I am positive they will be there."

"Yeah well maybe I will be sober to attend, but at his rate I doubt it." With that being said I roll over and cover my head with my pillow. I hear Stefan leave the room; descend down the stairs and out the door. Probably off to stalk Elena some more.


End file.
